Birds Of a Feather
by Johnnydspiratequeen
Summary: What happens when a young woman craving adventure -me- sneaks aboard the Black Pearl?
1. Chapter 1

Johnnydspiratequeen's disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for me (Kelsey). This is dedicated to Chi-Chi, Becca, & Majerle, My best friends.

**Chapter One **

My heart pounded in my chest as I waited in anticipated silence. The rum cellar was damp and dark and smelled heavily of the alcohol. Everything about being in there felt so sneaky. I had crept onto the large black ship while its captain was in some bar in Tortuga. I hadn't laid eyes on him or the crew but I had to find somewhere to stow away.

I had left my hometown in Port Royal where I felt so reserved and restricted to go to Tortuga. I would hide out in a ship and then they would have no choice but to take me on an adventure, even if it was brief. I craved a pirate's life since I was young and I had always needed to break away from the formalities of my home. It hadn't occurred to me before, but I could easily have to walk the plank once they found me. Then my plan would be foiled. Best not to think about things like that.

The hours dragged on and I was growing tired and achy from my hunched position. I couldn't wait any longer and finally drifted off to sleep on the cold wooden floor. I awoke with a start. How long had I been asleep? I had heard a noise…a creaking of a lock. Now the door was swinging open… someone was coming down the steps and into the room! I began to panic but stayed quiet. I was surprised that whoever it was could not hear my heart thumping loudly like a drum. I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer until they stopped on the other side of the rum rack I was hiding behind. My mouth felt like cotton and my brain like mush. I stood up slowly so that I could escape if I needed to. Then the mystery person pulled the rum bottle out of its slot right in front of my face. I froze. I could see his eyes staring back at me through the hole. I gasped as he furrowed his brow and began to walk around the rack towards me.

"Oi! Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!" the pirate demanded. He was intense and slightly wobbly from drinking. His skin was darkened by the Caribbean sun and his dark eyes shone in the only candlelight in the room. He had a mustache and a braided beard. His hair was beaded and a red bandana covered his forehead, just above his eyebrows. He wore a tri-cornered hat, he was obviously the captain. His clothes were worn and a little dirty but he wore a captain's coat.

"I- I", I stammered helplessly, "I mean, my name is Kelsey and I uh snuck onto your ship while you weren't here."

"Well that's apparent!" he slurred, slinging his rum bottle around.

"I just came here 'cause I want to be a pirate", I admitted.

He stared at me blankly for a moment before saying: "Do you now?"

I nodded as he came closer. He smelled of rum and sea water.

"Do you think ye have what it takes lass?" he asked.

I stood up a little taller to appear braver than I was, "Yes! I do!"

"Welcome aboard!" he exclaimed and gulped down an astonishing amount of rum, "This way."

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he wasn't going to throw me overboard. As I followed him onto the deck he stopped in front of a door. He turned to me, the moonlight illuminating his features. He was incredibly good looking with high cheekbones and full lips that were well experienced with smirking. I stared at him, not realizing it. He seemed to stare at me too, for just a moment, before gesturing to the door.

"Right in here love", he said, pushing open the door. It was a room full of hammocks and sleeping, drunk pirates.

"You can have the one over there in the corner", he said, "It's the most private."

"Thank you," I replied, heading into the crowded sleeping quarters.

"If any of those rum-pots give you any trouble, tell them you're with me", he suggested.

"They won't buy it", I said coyly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Everybody knows the saucy wenches sleep with the captain."

He pondered this for a moment. I wondered if he was the kind to buy into it. Of course I wouldn't go with him, not then.

"Well", he said, gulping, "You'll just have to handle that when the time comes. You're a pirate now, aren't you?"

This was the greatest thing I had heard since arrival. "Yes, yes I am!"


	2. Chapter 2

Johnnydspiratequeen's disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except me (Kelsey).

**Chapter 2 **

I slowly opened my eyes to see a completely empty room.

"Oh shoot!" I cried, sitting up quickly and shoving my boots on. I wrestled with them for a moment and then hurried onto the deck.

Everyone was already hard at work on the ship. How long had I been sleeping? I wondered. I spotted the captain and sprinted over to him.

"Why did no one see fit to wake me up?" I asked as he turned around to face me.

He looked at me intensely with his dark, kohl lined eyes before saying: "You don't think you're actually going to be slaving away all day, do you?"

"I intend to earn my keep", I stated, hands firmly on my hips.

"…What keep?" he asked, "I don't buy anything. 'Sept for rum, rum is good. But you're not much of a drinker are you?"

"Well, on occasion…"

"Really… how much rum?" he prodded.

"Trust me; you don't want to put a bottle of rum in my hands, Captain."

"Why not? Oh and call me Jack," he said.

"Let's just leave it at that. And thank you Cap- er, Jack," I replied.

I turned and walked away, taking a seat on the stairs. My thoughts wondered back to Jack as I sat. Why was he so charming yet so rogue? After a while, I stood and walked over to the edge, leaning over the rail. I stared into the ocean and soon saw someone else's reflection beside mine. It was Jack.

"So what brought you here?" he asked, only about five inches away from my ear.

"Well my friends, Rebecca, Chi-Chi, and Majerle convinced me to go exploring since I had wanted to experience a pirate's life for, well forever. So, I snuck out of my house at night and journeyed to Tortuga where I planned to get on the nearest pirate vessel and live a pirate's life as a stow away."

"That's a very risky goal mate", he said, "but a good one at that."

I smiled only briefly because I heard a loud cracking noise. The rail I was leaning on snapped and sent me plummeting for the ocean below me. Everything grew dark as I could see Jack's shocked face from under the bubbles and waves in the water. The shock was too much I couldn't swim, I was drowning.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnnydspiratequeen's disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except me (Kelsey).

**Chapter 3 **

The world around me came into focus. I turned over on my side and coughed up water. I looked up in a daze and saw a bright light, the sun. And then there was Jack staring down at me.

"There you are love", he said with a goofy grin.

He helped me to sit up and I looked around. I saw a balled up, wet pile of fabric not far from me. It was my skirt! I looked down to see myself in my bloomers! I let out a scream and covered my bottom half by pulling my knees close to my chest. The others laughed jokingly.

"Why is my skirt over there?!" I demanded, horrified.

"Calm down lass," Jack said, "You would have sunk straight to the bottom if I hadn't pulled it off."

This took a moment to process but when it did, I felt like a jerk.

"Oh I- I'm sorry", I apologized, "There you were, saving my life and I had to jump all over you. Please forgive me, I forgot my manners."

"What manners?" a crewmember asked before someone shoved him.

I narrowed my eyes at him then looked back at Jack, "Thank you," I said. I threw my arms around him before I realized what I was doing.

There was a chorus of childish "oo"s from the crew. I quickly released him and stood back, my face getting hot. I noticed that there was a light blush forming on his tan cheeks as well.

He cleared his throat, "Well, you're welcome."

The crowd thinned out until only Jack and I were left standing there.

"I should, uh probably go put my skirt back on", I said, looking down.

"It's wet," he stated the obvious.

"What choice have I got?" I asked giggling a little.

I grabbed up the soggy skirt and headed back inside the sleeping quarters and got dressed. I felt silly and embarrassed. After I was dressed, I sat down on my hammock.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I scolded myself, head in my hands. I didn't know if I could go back out there and face everyone with a sopping wet skirt and a blushing ego.

About thirty minutes later, I emerged and leaned against a mast hoping that I wouldn't be noticed. Ten minutes had passed and nobody said anything to me, just went about their business. Suddenly Jack walked up to me, slinging a rum bottle around in his right hand.

"Care to join me in the captain's quarters?" he asked, smiling.

I was a bit confused for a moment, "And do what?"

"Well I figured we could talk, get to know each other, have some rum?"

"Oh", I said, "Okay then."

He led me down three steps and into the captain's quarters. It was a lavish room decorated in reds and dark colors…and rum bottles. I saw that he had two rum bottles set on a table that looked as if it were also used for charting. There were two chairs on either side of the table, he had definitely planned this.

"M' lady," he said, pulling out a chair for me.

I nodded and sat down. He sat opposite me and grabbed up the rum bottle, setting his old one aside.

"Oh, would you, uh like a glass?" he asked.

"No I'm good", I replied casually, slugging back the rum.

I could see the stunned look on his face out of the corner of my eye as I drank. After returning the bottle to the table, he leaned forward and said: "What shall I be calling u then, mate?"

"Well," I began, "The proper thing to call me is Miss Dove but you already know my name is Kelsey."

"Dove?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes", I said, at first thinking he was going to make fun of it.

"Funny thing," he said, easing back in his chair.

"Really? Why is that sir?" I asked.

"'Cause my name is Sparrow, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow", he said, putting extra emphasis on the "captain".

I laughed, "Is that the truth?"

"Every word, love", he replied, drinking from his bottle, "Tell me, have you heard of the _Brethren Court?"_

I shook my head no. He then continued to explain of pirate lords and the pirate king and of a goddess named Calypso. I listened intently as he told me the Court had been held and it was decided that they would free Calypso at the Maelstrom. After a lot of deception and fighting of course, the nine pirate lords, Jack being one of them, would team together and fight the East India Trading Company. Lord Cutler Beckett, the leader of the ETC, was bound and determined to extinguish all the pirates of the Caribbean.

"Calypso?" I asked, "What are you freeing her from?"

"Human bonds," he replied then telling me of the relationship she had with Davy Jones, the captain of the Flying Dutchman. It was the only way to defeat Jones…along with the stabbing of his undead heart.

"So he keeps his heart in a…chest?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oi, where have you been mate?" he said, exasperated. None the less he told me the tale and I'm sure I don't have to go into any further detail concerning that.

"So what I'm getting down to, love," he continued, "is are you in the battle to fight with us or not?"

I jumped at the chance of an adventure and helping out the crew. "Of course!"

"Can ye handle a sword?" he asked.

"I'm a fast learner", I insisted, "You can teach me. That is…if you will?"

He pondered this for a moment, fiddling with the braids in his beard. "Show me what you've got!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Jack stood in front of me, sword ready. I had one too, trying my best to look professional and not hurt myself with it.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready", I replied, not completely sure.

He moved forward and I was slow to react. I quickly regained my stance and lunged back.

"Okay, first things first, mate", he said, "Let's start with proper footwork."

He showed me the steps and maneuvers, crisscrossing one foot in front of the other.

"Let's try it now", he said.

I was doing pretty well on the footwork but I had to concentrate so hard on not tripping that I couldn't pay attention to anything else going on.

"Alright, rule number one," he began, "never watch your feet during armed combat."

I looked up but couldn't keep my feet in the right positions. We kept practicing and practicing with that until the sun went down. By the end of three days, I was really getting the hang of it.

"So now you're okay on your foot work, time for practicing good swordsmanship." He said.

"Aye", I replied.

"Get in the ready stance", he ordered.

I did so but he found fault. He walked over and placed one hand on my outstretched arm and one on my other shoulder.

"Bend this arm a little. Good, now just bring this shoulder back like that", he showed me gently.

I couldn't help but feeling a little warm as he helped me.

"You think you got it now?" he asked, still holding onto my arm.

"Yes. I think so", I answered, "Um, you can uh let go of my arm now."

"Huh? Oh!" he quickly released it and moved back in front of me.

I smiled at him before he said, "Okay, let's go over this again. I'm going to come at you and you are going to block me. Savvy?"

I nodded and he lunged. I did my best blocking job.

"Good, just turn the sword a little more next time," he said, "Now it's your turn."

I lunged forward and whacked his hand a little when he blocked me. He winced and I came over.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Don't apologize to your attacker!" he exclaimed.

"But I"-

"No buts!" he barked.

"Aye Captain," I said, raking a hand back through my long brown hair.

Weeks and weeks passed and I was getting better and better. His confidence in me was growing along with our friendship.

"Today", he said, "we are going to practice one of the most important things, balance and coordination."

He led me over to the plank and said, "We are going to stand on the plank and swordfight."

I looked at him, flabbergasted. "Do what?"

"Trust me", he replied.

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"You can always trust a dishonest man to be dishonest, honestly. But what has led you to believe that I can't be trusted?"

"Your reputation", I said flatly.

"Well, there's that," he shrugged, "C'mon then."

I walked out onto the plank until the part at end that got flimsy. He walked out behind me then I turned to face him, trying my best to keep my balance.

"The goal is to knock the other into the water," he said.

"You're kidding!" I cried.

"Am I?" he asked in all seriousness.

We began the dadding maneuver where one is directly in front of the other while fighting. He made a lunge at me and I blocked. He came at me again and I smashed my sword hard against his, bringing it down before moving forward. Then I came at him, using a lot of force behind the swing. He blocked and stepped forward, I nearing the flimsy part of the plank. My heart began to race as I notice how high we were from the water. I pushed back with all my strength and to my surprise; Jack stumbled and tripped, falling from the plank and into the sea. I stood in awe for a moment before coming back to the ship.

Jack resurfaced promptly and swam to the ladder on the side of the Pearl. I was there to help him onto the deck. Even though he was wet and his eyeliner was beginning to run he was smiling broadly.

"Well done!" he said, putting his arm around me, "Who wants rum?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

After weeks of smooth sailing, another pirate boarded our ship. He was older and wore a captain's hat with a feather. He always had a monkey perched on his shoulder when it was not causing mischief (which Jack loathed). His name was Hector Barbossa and he had some history with Jack. I didn't know what we were in for at first but I soon realized there was certain rivalry between the captains.

When Jack and Barbossa had gotten in YET another argument on what was the best heading or who should stand at the helm, I asked him what the fighting was really about.

"Ah, love," he said, "Barbossa and I go way back. See he used to be part of my crew before he, leading the others, viciously mutinied me on Rum Runners Island. A God forsaken spit of land in the middle of the Caribbean Sea. Then as it just so happens, that right after the mutiny, Barbossa and MY crew plundered some cursed Aztec gold. The power of the curse made it so they couldn't feel, taste, or smell, and in the moonlight they turned blood thirsty skeletons. So when I had the chance, I shot em with the single bullet he had left me with on Rum Runner's. I guess he's still a little sore at me for that."

After I asked what had brought him back to life, he told me that it had been the mystic, Tia Dalma that revived him. She was actually the goddess Calypso, bound in her bones. As usual, I didn't pursue it any further.

One day as the sun had just begun to disappear under the horizon, Jack stood at the helm. Barbossa had obviously found something better to do than bossing him around along with the rest of the crew. I sat on the steps and looked up at Jack. He truly loved the sea. I could see it in the way he gazed off into the horizon, into the open, limitless sky. There was a sense of pride about him whenever he had the wheel, like he was one with the ship that he loved as much as the sea.

I leaned back and watched him. I wasn't sure he even noticed I was there. Then he cut his eyes away to look at me. He was silent for a moment before saying: "Ever sailed a ship before?"

I shook my head. "C'mere," he said.

I got up from the stairs and stood by him. He gently took my hand and placed it on one of the wheel's knobs. Moving behind me, he placed my right hand on the other side. He held his hands on mine to keep it steady.

"Wow…" I said, the wind moving through my hair, "This is amazing, Jack."

"Aye", he agreed, his head over my shoulder.

I understood why he loved it so. It felt so freeing, heading into the unknown. In a sense, it was like flying, flying straight to the setting sun. His hair tickling against my cheek brought me out of my trans-like state.

"What now?" I asked.

He leaned a little closer and said, "Bring me that horizon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The day we had all anticipated had finally come. We were going to war with the East India Trading Company. Our allies were fellow pirates and members of the _Brethren_ _Court._

Suddenly, the water started to shake and rumble as a massive vessel emerged from the depths. It rose up, water pouring from it as it surfaced.

"Jack", I asked, "is that the"-

"Aye, that is the Flying Dutchman."

Everything grew still and I saw the legendary ship. Jones and his crew were going to war with us and the ETC as well. Cutler Beckett had the heart of Jones in a chest. He used it as blackmail to control the captain for whoever stabs his beating heart, their's must take its place. We now had Calypso aboard our ship in ropes and restraints. We were going to free her against his wishes.

The crew stood by the bound goddess, holding onto her ropes so she could not break free. I watched intently as Barbossa and the others began the ceremony to release her. They burned their pieces of eight as an unlikely pirate said: "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds."

She inhaled the smoke from the smoldering objects and jerked. When she raised her head, she was a whole different person. Her eyes were wild and angry. It was hard to see from where I was but I heard someone ask her who it was that had imprisoned her.

"Name him!" she yelled.

"Davy Jones", they replied.

I heard a commotion and ropes snapping. I was astonished to see the goddess growing taller and taller. She grew until she towered like a giant over us. Barbossa asked her something I couldn't make out and then she grew angry.

She shouted in an unnatural booming voice and burst into a million crabs that came plummeting to the deck. There were screams as the sky began to darken over our heads. The water became choppy and treacherous.

"Remember what I taught you", Jack said quickly before preparing the ship for battle.

Jones's crew swung over on ropes to our ship and our crew over to theirs.

"Come on", Jack said.

"What?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed onto a rope. We went sailing across the water, me screaming and clinging onto him. We landed with a thud on the deck of the Flying Dutchman.

The battle had commenced and we went for our swords. I was nervous but as the enemies ran for us, I remembered all my training. I ran the first fish-man through without any effort. I didn't know I could do that. I ran forward, impaling anyone in my way. Jack was nowhere in sight, I figured he must have encountered Jones. Battle raged on, rain pouring down from a furious sky. Lightening struck all around us and the thunder rumbled and growled. I was doing pretty well and had only come into true combat three times. I ran past someone driving their sword at me and skidded out in front of Davy Jones himself.

I gasped as he looked down at me. I held up my sword but couldn't help shaking in fear. He held a barnacled sword in one had that was not a claw lumbered forward. I backed up but held my stance. Jones reached out with his claw and seized my sword from my grasp. He threw it far across the deck, I slipped reaching for it. I knew he would skewer me if I went for my sword. He would skewer me no matter what I did!

I had no other choice. I scrambled back and shielded my face in fear, screaming as he lunged his sword at me. I knew the blow was stopped by something, but it wasn't my own body. I looked up in horror to see Jack in front of me, a sword through his chest. I let out a scream as he stumbled and fell to the cold deck. I felt numb like I couldn't move but I forced myself to run to him. I turned him over on his back. He was still breathing and he looked at me.

"No Jack!" I said, "You saved my life! You can't die!"

I did the only thing I could think to do: "Help! Somebody help! The captain is injured! Please help!"

In a moment that seemed like an eternity, Pintel, Regetti, and Cotton raced over.

"Get him to the captain's quarters!" Pintel ordered.

He and Regetti picked up Jack and swung him over to the Pearl. Cotton followed. I grabbed onto the nearest rope and joined them.

"Hurry, hurry!" I urged as they carried Jack into the captain's quarters.

They laid him down on his bed. I ran to his side as they left the room to continue battle.

"Jack", I said, "say something!"

Tears were streaming down my face as I looked at him.

"Kelsey…" he whispered.

"Yes?" I asked, eagerly, gripping onto his hand. My heart feeling like it had shattered into a billion pieces.

"Look in the drawer", he said, motioning to the table beside his bed.

I opened the drawer to find a red bandana, just like his. I gasped as I reached for it.

"Every good captain needs a bandana", he said wearily.

"You mean? I'm your first mate?" I asked, tears flowing heavier by the second.

"Aye", he replied, "I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how."  
"Jack I- I'm honored but I won't be captain because you're going to be fine. You'll see."

"I wish I could believe you, love," he said.

So did I. I grabbed the bracelet around my wrist and broke it, taking a red and black bead from it. Then I tied it into a strand of Jack's hair.

"Never forget me", I said.

"I couldn't if I tried", he said, "I- I love you."

My heart bled for him, hot tears stinging my eyes.

"I love you more than life", I replied, "I only wish I had told you sooner."

He leaned forward and I went to him, kissing him. All my love poured into it. When we broke apart, he looked into my eyes before closing them for the last time, a single tear rolling down his cheek. To be continued………………


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: If you want to hear the perfect song for chapter 6 and 7 listen to Long Long Way To Go by Def Leppard and Distant (Far Away) by Nickelback, it's perfect! thanks for reading.

**Chapter 7 **

I laid over him, my head buried in his hair, still clutching onto his blood-soaked shirt. My body convulsed involuntarily, hot tears streaming from my eyes and dampening his dreadlocks. The world had seemed to come to an end and this was all that was left. The deafening sound of my sorrow blocked out the noise of cannons and the clanging of swords from above.

Suddenly I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I raised my tear-tracked face to see Barbossa looking down at me. Even he wore the look of grief upon his face.

"The war is over", he informed me, "we won."

"Not really", I said, lowering my head, "we lost the greatest captain in the seven seas."

"Calypso," he said, "had a relationship with the captain while in her human form. And seeing as how she brought me back from death, maybe you could ask her a favor."

A new hope squeezed my heart. I picked up the bandana and tied it around my head. Then I stood.

"Please", I said, "how can I ask her?"

Barbossa led me onto the deck which was shockingly bright compared to the dimness of the captain's quarters. I felt sick and the world was spinning violently after all of the crying I had done.

"You can kneel here", Barbossa said as we approached the exact center of the deck.

I got down on my knees and looked up to the sky. I wrung my hands nervously and let out a deep sigh before beginning.

"Calypso, I come to you pleading for a favor. I ask that you please recognize the valor and courageousness of Captain Jack Sparrow. He meant so much to you and to all of us… I love him. We need our captain back", I begged, tears stinging in the corners of my eyes.

I lowered my head again, letting the tears fall. Then everything grew bright. I tried to see but the intense light blinded me. Then as suddenly as the light had appeared, it was gone. I looked around, nothing had changed…or so we thought. I got up and ran to the captain's quarters, pulling the door open and sprinting down the stairs. The rest of the crew followed me until I was at Jack's bedside.

I grabbed onto his hand, "Jack speak to me! Say something!"

Suddenly, his brow furrowed and he said: "But why is the rum gone?"

I screamed with delight and he opened his eyes. He sat up quickly and I wrapped my arms around him. The crew cheered and threw their hats in the limited space that they had.

"Jack! You're alive!" I cried as he returned the embrace.

"I must be", he said, "They didn't have anything as lovely as you where I just was."

I laughed joyfully and loosened my grip so I could look at him. As I looked into his eyes, I wondered what I would do if I could never see them again. This started new tears forming in my eyes, this time of happiness.

Jack smiled at me then softened his gaze. He leaned forward slowly and met my lips in a kiss. I clung onto him, the crew cheering once more. As we kissed, my fingers came across the bead I had tied into his hair, I knew that like the bead, our love was here to stay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The time to return to Tortuga was upon us at last and the crew was eager to get back to the bars and slummy streets of the city. I stood at the rail and watched my reflection in the water. I noticed how my appearance had changed since I sneaked aboard that fateful night.

My once full skirt was now short and jagged from wear, my shirt was tattered, and my heels had been replaced with black pirate boots. My dark brown hair had grown longer and was beaded, thanks to Jack. I still wore the red bandana he had given me; I would never take it off. I couldn't shake the memories of what had happened just three short weeks ago. No matter what I did, the feeling of sorrow seeped back into my heart when I dreamed at night of the horrific events.

Suddenly, I saw another reflection in the water next to mine. It was Jack's. I had the impulse to hug him but I noticed how strange this emotion would seem out of the blue. He looked concerned as he turned to me.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"I just…" I bit my lower lip and turned away so that he could not see the tears in my eyes.

He gently pulled me down onto the stairs and sat beside me. Then I felt him squeeze my knee affectionately and I burst out laughing. He looked taken aback by my outburst. Then he smiled deviously.

"Oh, so you're ticklish, are you?" he asked, still grinning.

"Don't you even think about it", I warned, putting both hands on my knees.

"Think about what?" he inquired, trying to sound innocent. I gave him a glare.

"I'm not, honestly", he said finally.

I let my guard down and as soon as I did, he grabbed both of my knees and squeezed. I cried out with laughter, kicking my legs in all directions. Then suddenly… I snorted. Both hands flew to my mouth in embarrassment. He just stared at me for a second before cracking up himself.

"LAND HO!" Marty cried excitedly.

Jack quickly jumped up and hurried to the rail so he could see. He smiled upon the island of Tortuga, his home away from home. Soon we were docked there and Jack led me down from the ship, bowing dramatically.

"M'lady", he said.

"Captain", I replied with a curtsey.

Together, we headed down the damp cobblestones of the city. Upon arrival at a nearby bar, Jack pulled me up to the counter and ordered us two mugs of rum. We sat down on stools side by side as the bartender slid the drinks to us. Jack grabbed his and took a long swig. I took a few sips and tried my best to be cheerful, after all, Jack was with me and we were fine. I smiled at him but he knew there was something wrong, I could see it in his dark brown eyes.

By the time I had drunk half of the rum in my mug, I was starting to feel a lot better. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and let out a stunned gasp.

"Chi-Chi!" I exclaimed, jumping from the stool to hug my dear friend. She hugged me back and Jack looked on in confusement.

"Jack, this is my friend Chi-Chi!" I explained my arm around her back. He waved a few fingers at her. She smiled at him brightly then leaned over to whisper in my ear: "Good job, Kelsey! He's gorgeous!"

I giggled and nodded, "I know, isn't he?"

Jack straightened up proudly as if he were sure of what we were talking about.

"So what are you doing in Tortuga?" I asked cheerfully.

Her expression grew more serious now.

"Things are bad in Port Royal", she said, "Pirates are raiding the place. They're all savage and dressed in black. They've all refused to leave. They plunder everything and kill anyone standing in their way. I came to look for you, to seek your help to put an end to this madness. You always seem so sure of yourself."

I gaped at her and then looked back at Jack who wore the same look on his face.

"Of course, we'll help, right Jack?" I said, looking to him hopefully.

He pondered this for a moment.

"You know how I love crazy adventures", he said, taking a long drink of his second mug.

"Wonderful!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "So, we have quite a lot to catch up on."

"Indeed we do", I replied, motioning to an empty table nearby.

I told her about sneaking aboard the Pearl and then about falling into the water and being rescued by Jack. Then there was nothing left but to recount the battle. I explained the circumstances and how Jack had taught me how to handle a sword. Then I told her about Jack being stabbed.

"Davy Jones lunged at me and then Jack- he", my voice broke off and I propped my forehead on my hand as my eyes filled with tears.

"Kelsey, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked, laying a concerned hand on my shoulder.

"He stood in front of me and um," I choked back the sadness, "took the full blow of the sword." She gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

I nodded and continued: "I screamed and I ran to him, tears were streaming down my face. But I- I told the others to take him to the captain's quarters. I sat on the bed beside him as he bled. He told me to look in the drawer beside the bed where I found this", I motioned to the bandana I wore, "He said that every good captain needs a bandana. I was his first mate but he didn't know how to tell me. He said that he loved me and I love him too and I tied one of my beads into his hair. Then he kissed me… and was…gone."

She comforted me as I wiped away tears that had begun to fall. I noticed her eyes were glassy as well.

"How did you get him back?" she asked.

I told her of crying over him all night, asking the favor from Calypso and Jack coming back to life. I told her that no matter what I did, I still had nightmares about that night.

"I can't believe what you've been through in these past months. And you truly do love him?"

"Aye," I replied, wiping away a final tear, "I'm drawn to him; I can't imagine life without him. I'm prepared to die for him." I watched Jack where he sat in all his beauty.

"Well I hope you're prepared to die for us in Port Royal", she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

After the rest of the crew had passed out from the rum, Jack and I were the only ones awake on the ship.

"Well what should we do now?" he asked, sliding his arm around me amorously.

"Go to sleep", I replied. I knew that wasn't the answer he was looking for but it was fun to lead him on.

He groaned and followed me down into the captain's quarters. Since Jack and I had been together, he let me sleep in his bed while he slept on the loveseat. I had offered to switch him places before since I was shorter but ever the gentleman, he denied. I went to the bed and started to undress.

"No peeking", I warned. I then took everything off but my slip. When I looked back, Jack was watching me, smiling.

"Jack!"

He laughed and covered his eyes with his hand. I turned back the covers and got in bed before announcing that the coast was clear.

"Why must I always have to wait until the coast is clear?" he whined, coming over to me.

"Oh, Jack", I giggled, "Must I explain this every night?"

"Yes", he replied, leaning over me.

His face was just over mine and I began to toy with his braided beard that dangled above me. Then he moved forward and kissed me. I returned it and wrapped my arms around his neck. He raised his right knee onto the bed and I broke off the kiss. He opened his eyes, his lips still parted.

"Night, night", I said before scooching back and dousing the lamp by the bed. He sighed and returned to the loveseat.

Suddenly, I was back on the deck of the Flying Dutchman. All around me blurs passed by and I was in slow motion. Davy Jones came at me with his sword and once again, mine was out of reach. I grabbed for it desperately but every inch I gained on it, it moved further away from me. I screamed as Davy plunged his sword forward. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Jack falling, the sword protruding from his chest. I saw it again and again. I screamed at the top of my lungs and suddenly I was back in his arms.

"Shh, hush luv, it was only a dream", Jack soothed.

I clutched onto him, my whole body shaking. He gently rocked with me back and forth. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I keep seeing it over and over again! There's no way to escape my memories. I fear they'll haunt me body and soul forever!" I exclaimed, burying my head in his open shirt.

"It's okay…" he consoled.

"Promise you'll never leave me", I cried.

"I promise", he replied. He kissed my head tenderly and leaned back against the headboard, "I won't leave you."

I laid my head down on his chest, clinging onto him. We slept that way for the rest of the night. I awoke the next morning, Jack under me. One of my hands rested on his chest while the other was behind his back. It was asleep. I pulled it out from under him slowly and shook it to revive my fingers. I looked up at him, realizing how lucky I was to have a man that would stay up with me until I fell asleep. He was breathing lightly, his arm still over me comfortingly.

Today, we were beginning our voyage to Port Royal. I didn't want to get up. I was startled by the banging of the door as Chi-Chi hurried in. It woke up Jack and he yawned.

"C'mon we have to get going as soon as possible", she urged. Noticing Jack and I she said: "Oh, I see. Well sorry if I've interrupted anything." She winked at me.

"Chi-Chi, it's not what you think", I replied.

"Sure, sure", she chided before leaving the room.

Jack smiled at me, "I guess that means we'll need to get up then."

I nodded but neither of us made a move to get up.

When we finally drug ourselves onto the deck, we set course to Port Royal. Jack stressed the fact that we needed to get there as soon as possible. I didn't know what would await me in my old hometown. Sure I had wanted to see my parents…but what would they think of me being a pirate? What would they think of Jack? They wouldn't approve. They definitely wouldn't approve but did I really want them to? I liked my new freedom.

By sundown, Port Royal was in sight. When we docked, we saw the massive destruction caused by the pirates dressed in black. Smoke rose up from the city and frightened shouts could be heard over gun fire and bombs.

"Stick close to me love", Jack said, "you as well", he advised Chi-Chi.

"Aye Captain", she flirted. I gave her the evil eye and she laughed wistfully.

But who was to blame her? He was so devilishly good looking. Anyway, we drew our weapons, ready to do battle. Jack led us onto the docks as the last of the sun disappeared under the horizon. The dark pirates were busy terrorizing the citizens as we walked deeper into Port Royal. Then I saw a gut-wrenching sight.

"Majerle!" I ran to my friend lying in the street. She was impaled by a stake through her stomach. She was fading away quickly.

I dropped down beside her and grabbed her arm. "Majerle, speak to me!"

"Kelsey?" she asked warily.

"Yes, I'm here", I replied.

Then I saw the look on her face change when she saw Jack. "So, you've become a pirate after all, Kelsey. And you've hooked yourself a fine man I see."

"Yes I have", I said.

"Kelsey, come closer", she urged, "closer."

I leaned forward so I could hear her message.

"Doodle, Kelsey…doo-dle…" her voice faded away as the life left her eyes.

"No, Majerle!" I cried in anguish.

Jack put his arms around me to sooth my sadness. When I was ready to get up and move on, he whispered in my ear: "Pst, what's a doodle?"

"I have no idea", I replied.

From where we stood, I could see my parents' stately mansion at the top of the hill. If we could avert death along the way, we could visit for a moment. After all, I hadn't seen them in months.

"Follow me", I instructed to Jack and Chi-Chi.

I led them past dying soldiers and the dark pirates. We had to stop a few times and fend them off before continuing on our way. It seemed like a nerve-racking eternity until we approached the house.

"Fancy", Jack observed, "You never let on that you came from such wealth."

"That's because this wealthy, royal life doesn't seem to suite me", I said as we walked up the steps.

I pounded on the door with the knocker. I noticed that the usually stark white exterior of the house was coated with soot and gunpowder from the battle. I saw a nervous eye peering at us through the peep hole before widening and then the door pulled open. My mother threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back.

"Thank goodness you've finally come home!" she gushed, "I thought we'd never see you again!" There were tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, I've missed you", I replied, "but I've made a life for myself and I've been happy."

"Where exactly have you been?" she asked, the sadness easing away and being replaced with suspicion and worry.

"Well I went to Tortuga to become a pirate", I admitted, looking down at my boots.

"A pirate…" she breathed, "My daughter…a pirate? And who is this?" she asked, referring to Jack.

He stepped forward and removed his hat, "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

"H-how do you do?" she asked him and then said: "and what relationship do you have with my daughter?"

Jack froze. I pushed myself in front and said: "It's a long story and I think I should explain to you inside."

Before my mom had time to respond, my dad was at the door.

"Kelsey?" he asked, astonished, "Where have you been?!" then noticing my clothes and my company, his brow furrowed.

"Hi father", I greeted sheepishly.

"Pirates?!" he exclaimed, "We've had enough bloody pirates around here!"

"Father!"

"Don't father me", he warned, his face turning red, "I won't allow any daughter of mine to become a pirate!"

"But- I"

"No buts! You're staying here and that is final! There shall be no more pirating or running away to God knows where, doing God knows what!" he bellowed, "Get inside!"

"No father! I can't! I won't!" I cried.

Then he reached forward and grabbed a hold of my arm. I reached the other out to Jack, holding onto him as tight as I could.

"Don't let go Jack!" I pleaded as my father jerked me towards the door.

Jack held onto me firmly. Then my dad got behind me and grabbed me around my middle, dragging me inside. My hand slipped out of Jacks and I began thrashing around.

"JACK!" I cried as my father drug me into the house. I kicked my legs and gnawed at his arm but it did no good. Before Jack could grab me again, the maid shut the door and bolted it as my dad had ordered her to.

"NO!" I pushed away and fell to the floor.

Harriet and Gwen, the two maids, held my hands behind my back as I screamed in outrage.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! I SHALL ESCAPE AND BE WITH JACK!"

"Then I shall turn Jack in to be hanged at the gallows!" my dad announced angrily.

"NO, NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NOT JACK, PLEASE!" I begged.

"What does it matter?!" he demanded, "He's just a pirate!"

"I LOVE HIM!" I blurted out. I bit my lip as my parents exchanged shocked looks.

It was not the smartest thing to say in a circumstance of life and death but I could not restrain it. I love Jack and would not allow him to be hanged even if it cost every fiber in my being.

"Take her to her room", my father ordered.

"NOOOOOO!" I raged as they pulled me up the winding staircase, "I'LL GET AWAY I SWEAR IT!"

My father had a way of taking things to the extreme. I could tell his behavior bothered my mother but what could she do? It felt as if my whole life was slowly crumbling away all because of a stupid trip to Port Royal.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

I banged my fists on the door until they ached. I dropped down to the floor helplessly. Then suddenly, I heard a familiar voice outside the door.

"Kelsey?"

"Yes...Sarah?"

"It's me", the voice replied.

It was Sarah, one of my old friends. I was delighted to hear friendly words.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pushing my ear against the door.

"My ill mother and I are living here while my father is at sea as a privateer," she replied, "So, did you really become a pirate?"

"Yea", I replied, sighing, "and I fell in love…"

"Oh", she said, her voice was muffled by the thick wooden door.

"I'm going to escape", I told her finally.

"How?" she asked, "The windows are barred!"

"Barred? How long have they been barred?"

"Since you left the last time", she replied a bit accusingly.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'll have to think of some other way out then."

Suddenly I heard a tapping from my balcony. I stared at it for a moment before hurrying over and opening the doors. This didn't really help because thick iron bars separated me from the rest of the world. There I saw Jack in front of me, wincing as he pulled a thorn out of his hand.

"Hi", he greeted with a half smile.

"Did you- did you climb up the vines?" I asked in shock.

"Aye", he replied, "If I had known there were thorns, I would have picked an alternate route."

"Sss, ahh", I grimaced as he held up his blood-spotted hands.

He approached the bars and examined them.

"Half barrel hinges…" he observed, "Perhaps if you get the proper leverage on them, they might pull up."

"It's worth a shot", I said and picked up a chair from in front of my vanity.

"Put the legs underneath like that", he instructed.

I did as he said.

"Now pull."

I tried. I tried with all my might but the bars did not budge.

"I can't", I admitted.

"Yes you can, try again!"

I used all my force in one last try but the bars didn't move. The chair's legs broke instead. I growled and tossed the useless chair to the ground.

"They won't move, Jack, its hopeless!"

He thought and thought but his expression stayed firm and didn't show any signs of new ideas.

"This place is a fortress!" I cried, exasperated.

"Is there no way you can get out through the door?"

"The door is solid wood. _Locked _solid wood, I can't just use leverage on that."

"Well, I guess we'll be docked here for the night", he said with a sigh.

"Jack, you can't stay here", I warned, "My father has threatened to turn you in to the royal navy. You'll be hanged if you stay."

He felt his neck nervously, "I don't fancy a rope necklace anytime soon."

"You'll just have to go search for the king of the dark pirates by yourself until I find a way out of here."

"You mean leave without you?" he asked, wrapping his hands around the bars.

"As much as it pains me, I fear there is no other way, Jack," I said sadly.

"Aye", he agreed after a few moments of uncertain silence.

"Will you miss me?" I asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Like the sun misses the dawn as it hides beneath the night sky", he replied.

Obviously, he was very deep during times of crisis, much like me.

He unhooked his compass from his belt and pushed it into my hand.

"When you finally do escape", he said, "Just follow the arrow to find me."

"I will."

My dad's loud voice from downstairs reminded me that we didn't have much time to chat.

"You must go now", I urged franticly.

"Be strong", he said before kissing me through the bars.

"I promise", I whispered after it was over. He backed away and climbed over the balcony, disappearing down the vines.

Holding the compass against my heart, I dropped down onto my bed, blinking away hot tears. I would not cry. I was strong, I promised. After a few minutes, I could hear the low droll of my parents talking downstairs. I pressed my ear against the wall closest to the staircase. Their conversation floated up to me clearly as if I were meant to hear it.

"Governor Swann is having a get together at his house this Saturday and he has asked us to attend", my father explained.

"Really? Well, I'd love to go", my mother replied happily.

"Good", he said, "We'll have to be there by 5:00 in the evening."

"I'll write it down so I won't forget then", I heard my mom say.

Perfect, I thought, perfect! I hurried to the door and called Sarah's name. I had to call it five times before I heard her footsteps approaching the door.

"What is it?" she asked, "I was nearly asleep!"

"Well never mind that!" I exclaimed, "I thought of a way for me to escape!"

"At 9:30 at night?" she asked groggily.

"No, I made my escape plans for Saturday", I replied, "See, my parents are going to a party at Governor Swann's house at 5:00 on Saturday. That'll give you time to sneak into my dad's office and get the skeleton key!"

"Then I unlock the door and you get away to be a pirate," she added bitterly.

"Well you know, I could use a little company on my voyage," I said.

"That's great, my dad's coming home tomorrow and my mom is getting better so I won't be needed too terribly! I love adventures!" she said excitedly.

I laughed a little at her sudden enthusiasm.

"Then it's a date", I replied jokingly.

"See you then", she said as she padded off back to her bedroom.

I flopped down on the bed, this time in a feeling of accomplishment. I had an escape plan that was foolproof. I couldn't think of anything to go wrong. But then it hit me…how would I sail away from Port Royal with no ship? I pondered this before coming up with the only solution I could think of. Sarah and I would have to disguise ourselves as the dark pirates in order to gain passage onto their ship. Once there, Chi-Chi could help us pressgang a few of the remaining dark pirates into helping us find Jack and the Pearl. My parents had taken in Chi-Chi as well so they could contact her parents who we well knew were visiting relatives miles away. Yes it would have to work. As dangerous as it seemed, it was the only possible way out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

The days were maddening being stuck in my house. I felt like a caged bird that needed to be set free. Free to be with a bird of the same feather, my Sparrow. The days spent helplessly looking toward the sea were coming to an end. It was finally Saturday and come five o'clock, we would put my plan into motion.

Sarah, Chi-Chi, and I had conglomerated on the plan and now had it down to a detailed work of art. We kept it on a crumpled piece of paper I had scrawled on from my stationary. We didn't really need to have it written down but paper reinforcement seemed to help. We wrote notes back and forth and since I was to stay locked up until the dark pirates ceased or my "phase" ended. Today was the day we'd escape.

I anxiously watched the clock against my flowered wall paper. Why did I get pink flowers? I wondered; I must have been crazy for pink when I was little or something. No matter, in three short hours, I wouldn't be seeing it for a long time. Not until my parents could come to terms with what I was. A pirate to the core. I hadn't slept the night before, I was too excited to sleep and now the lost hours were beginning to catch up with me quickly. I dozed off to sleep as I stared at the clock.

There was a noise. Faint at first and then louder…someone was banging something. No, they were rapping on the door. I woke from a deep sleep and looked at the door.

"Kelsey, get up! You've been sleeping for nearly three hours!"

The rushed voice was Chi-Chi's. My vision focused on the clock. 5:03- it read.

"You're parents have just left, come on!" she urged.

I eagerly pulled on a black shawl with a hood and carefully latched the compass onto my own belt. I had been reminding myself all morning to not forget the compass; it was our only way to find Jack. Then I hurried to the door and said, "Do you have the key yet?"

"Yes, thankfully he leaves the office door unlocked", Sarah's muffled voice replied.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

I heard the clanking of the key in the lock and then the door swung open. I cheerfully hugged my friends.

"Thanks", I said, "but that's not even half of it!"

I pulled the crumpled map out of the shawl's pocket and held it out in front of us.

"Like I've said before, we'll have to leave through the back door to get passed the butler and the maids," I instructed.

"Right", they agreed.

"And girls, if we don't make it out of this…I love you both. I just wish Rebecca was here to be a part of this. Where did she go anyway?"

"She disappeared not long after you did", Chi-Chi explained, "She was talking of going to find you. I guess she got caught up somewhere a long the way."

We were solemn for a moment. I never thought about what could have happened to her, my friend, my ever faithful friend. I felt guilty for her, guilty that I might have cost her…her life. I couldn't let my sadness overcome me today, I would find Rebecca. I'll tell Jack we have to find her, I thought, yes, that's what we'll do.

"Let's move", I said rather professionally.

We filed down the back staircase and came to a stop. I could see the maids in the kitchen, tidying up after lunch. That was good brisket… no, focus. We waited until they left through the parlor.

"Now, we can't make a sound. Watch out for the third stair at the bottom, it squeaks", I whispered.

We quietly tiptoed down the stairs, being as silent as possible. We were going to make it! I could see the back door! Easy now, just a few more steps…SQUEAK!

I turned around abruptly to see that Sarah had accidentally stepped on the squeaky stair. I gave her a panicked glare and we carefully backed up the stairs. My heart beat wildly as the silence grew more intense. I peeked over into the kitchen. Whew, no one had heard us, we were still safe. I gave them the signal to follow me and we stepped down into the kitchen. From where we were, we could see a maid dusting the furniture in the parlor. I waited till her back was completely turned to us before sprinting across and pressing my back against the wall next to the back door. Chi-Chi did the same after a cautious glance into the parlor. Then came Sarah and I reached for the doorknob.

I wiped off my sweaty palms before grabbing for the lock. I turned it slowly until the deadbolt made the "clock" sound. I winced and looked around the kitchen, praying nobody had heard. I let out a sigh of relief and clutched the doorknob. I turned it as slowly as the lock and finally pulled it open. The cool night air hit my face and I quickly stepped out of the house, joyful to be outside once again. The others joined me, Sarah gently closing the door behind us.

"Come on!" I cried, making a dead run toward town.

They followed me until we saw the sight of two pirates hassling a man for money. We walked past briskly, my hood over my head. Chi-Chi and Sarah wore similar dark cloaks so we could blend in with the evil pirates. We pushed past fighting and prostitution in the once wholesome city turned into a second Tortuga. We ran all the way to the docks, leaving the hustle and bustle behind. There were three decrepit ships flying black and green colors. They belonged to the dark pirates and were the object of our third task (the first being escape the house and the second being get out of town with our lives.).

I pulled the girls down into a nearby bush and watched as a smallish looking pirate boarded one of the ships alone.

"Get ready to pressgang", I said as he climbed on deck.

We snuck out of the bushes and onto the ship.

"Where'd he go?" Chi-Chi asked as we looked around the empty deck.

"I dunno", Sarah and I whispered back at the same time.

Suddenly, the dark hooded figure appeared in front of us. He had come out of the captain's quarters but he was clearly too shrimpy to be the captain. I put my hand on the sword I carried on my belt, keeping my head down. The man looked frightened as he clutched two bottles of rum in his hands.

"Hey fellas… don't tell the captain I've taken his rum. Man to man, aye?"

"Sorry", I said, each of us pulling off our hoods and wielding our weapons, "But as you can see, we're not men."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

The little man dropped the bottles of rum onto the deck and struggled to pull his sword from its sheath. We stood there, less than intimidated when he finally managed to wield it before us.

"Get 'em", I said and Chi-Chi and Sarah held the man's hands firmly behind his back so he couldn't escape.

His sword clattered onto the deck and I kicked it out of his reach. I then circled him like a proper captain would do and then said: "Do you have the courage and fortitude to serve beneath me?"

"No!" he cried, "You're not my captain!"

"No matter", I said as Sarah held her dagger against his throat and Chi-Chi held her pistol against his temple.

"And now you are", he said sheepishly.

"I'm glad we could come to some sort of an agreement", I replied with a smirk, "Now Shrimpy, you're going to help us on our journey which begins with leaving the harbor. You know the drill, slap to and make sail to the…" I took out Jack's compass and opened it. The needle spun wildly for a moment before settling. "Um, that way," I concluded, pointing off in the direction it had landed and snapping the compass closed.

The man looked at me for a moment, shocked by my eagerness to take charge but lack of direction sense.

"Well Shrimpy? Get moving!" I ordered in a harsh tone I didn't recognize.

"I have a name, you know", he said, "It's Scott."

"Like I said, Shrimpy, make sail with all haste."

Everyone went to work to pull the ship out of the harbor and into the open sea. Before long, we were escaping successfully. My plan had not failed!

**Later that night… **

I leaned against the rail, deep in thought. I fiddled with the compass absentmindedly as daydreams and memories whirred through my mind. Suddenly, Chi-Chi was by my side.

"You're thinking about him", she said matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by the look on your face", she replied, "The way you smile every now and again."

"Aye", I replied, still looking at the compass, "Do 'ya think we'll find him soon?"

"I think we will", she replied, "It'll take a bit of doing but we'll find him eventually."

I sighed, "I miss him."

"I miss him too", she consoled, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders.

Sarah soon joined us.

"What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just talking," I replied.

"Wow, the stars sure are beautiful out here", Sarah remarked, looking up to the sky which was a mirror image of the sea.

We nodded our agreement.

"So what does your Jack look like?" Sarah asked.

"Well," I began, "He's got the most beautiful big brown eyes you've ever seen and the most perfect lips in the whole world. He wears a red bandana like this one," I said, gesturing toward my own, "and he's got beaded, braided dreads. He's beautiful."

"Aye", Chi-Chi agreed, "That he is."

"Can't wait to meet him", Sarah added.

There was a moment of silence before I stretched and said: "We should get to bed, we have a big adventure ahead of us."

"Yeah", they replied in unison and we headed to our sleeping quarters.

**The next day… **

After an uneventful morning, the compass had led us in the direction of a small island. I could see smoke rising from behind the trees so it was not deserted. We docked the ship in the small harbor and observed our surroundings.

"Look over there", I said, spotting a path between two large palm trees.

"I guess that leads into town", Chi-Chi said as we neared it.

"C'mon Shrimpy", I called back to Scott.

He sighed and followed us after tying the last knot in the ropes. We cautiously pulled our weapons as we walked down the thickly wooded path. I jumped when I thought I had heard something move.

"Just a crab", Sarah observed as we watched the crab scuttle noisily over a twig.

I let out a deep breath and we continued to follow the path. The path finally opened to a clearing with a town in the center. It was small and the houses had hatched roofs. There was no one in sight.

"Where is everybody?" I asked, "I just saw smoke a moment ago!"

"So did I", Scott said quietly.

"Something weird is going on here", Chi-Chi said and took a step forward onto some palm leaves.

Suddenly she uttered a shrill cry as she fell through the leaves and into a dark hole.

"Chi-Chi!" Sarah and I screamed as we ran to the edge.

We didn't have time to help our friend because at that moment, five oddly dressed tribal people sprang from the bushes. They had spears at the ready and were prepared to fight. They ran at us and we met them with our weapons drawn. I immediately stabbed a man through the stomach and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground and I pulled my sword from him and turned just in time to slice another tribal man through the neck.

I saw Sarah as she jumped and stabbed a man in the shoulder, landing swiftly behind him. To her surprise, the man did not fall and ran at her with his spear. Without thinking, I ran over to them. Sarah stumbled over a rock as she was walking backwards and fell. I plunged my sword deep into the man's back and he groaned, dropping to his knees. I pulled my sword out and ran to Sarah to make sure she was okay.

"Sure he's dead this time?" she asked.

I watched as blood trickled out of the man's mouth.

I made a face, "He's dead alright."

"HELP!" we heard Scott cry as a huge man lumbered toward him.

Sarah hurried over and kicked the man in a bad place to be kicked. He leaned over in agony, giving her the perfect chance to stab him. She did and he fell over on his side. Including the man that Scott had killed on his own, that was all five.

After catching our breath, we hurried to the hole that Chi-Chi was in.

"Chi-Chi! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"Uh, I think so…OW! I think I hurt my leg pretty bad though."

"Well, we'll get you out of there!" I called down to her.

"Um, Shrimpy, go to the ship and bring me a rope. A long rope", I ordered.

"Aye Captain", he replied and ran off in the direction of the ship.

"Hey!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, "I just heard something…there's a tunnel down here!"

"What? A tunnel?" I asked, "Find out where it goes!"

"Okay", she replied with a sigh, "It's really dark down here. I mean REALLY dark."

"Just feel you're way around, Shrimpy will be back in a second anyway."

Everything was quiet while Chi-Chi explored the tunnel. Sarah and I waited and waited for a response.

"Oh my God!" we heard her exclaim.

"What is it? What's wrong?" we asked.

"You're…you're not going to believe this", she said, "It's Jack!"

"Jack?!" I exclaimed, my heart leaping into my throat, "Jack's down there? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's alive, he's just weak", she replied.

I dropped down onto my stomach and peered into the hole. "Jack! Can you hear me?!"

There was a short pause, "Kelsey? Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me! It's me Jack, are you okay?" I asked, my heart racing.

"I- I don't know", he said, "I think so. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…now", I replied, "Shrimpy will be here with the rope soon."


End file.
